


The legend of the seated man.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Curses, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Redemption, Long One Shot, Minor Character Death, Old Norse, One Shot, Paganism, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tattoos, Warning: Loki, horny loki, say my name, stone monuments, the mark of loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norse Loki/Marvel Loki? Either way. Loki wreaked havoc on a village years ago forcing has worshippers to curse him and call upon the gods. He is under a seemingly unbreakable curse and has suffered a punishment that was fitting for his crimes back then. Claire finally taps into his energy, can she lift the curse of the seated man?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The legend of the seated man.

It had been a long walk through the countryside and by the time they reached the bottom of their climb the sun was already high in the sky.  
"Remind me what we're doing this for again?" Claire asked, sweat ran down her back instantly causing her irritability to reach peak levels.  
"For the fresh air, exercise and the stunning views." Grant replied cheerfully. He loved hiking, at first Claire had been enthusiastic to join him on his walks but the novelty had wore off for her in recent months. Her idea of a good time was a few drinks in the pub or perhaps a gig but Grant had started some health kick that forbid booze so here they stood on a blazing hot Saturday.  
"Well let's get on eh?" he grinned. Claire followed a few steps behind making slower progress as per usual.

"Come on slow poke!" he called smugly from the top of the rolling green hill. He'd reached the peak at least five minutes ago and kept calling down to Claire in a way he thought was encouraging but felt far from it to Claire.  
"Fuck off." She mumbled knowing he couldn't hear her.  
When she finally reached him he handed her a bottle of water which was disgustingly warm. She sipped it and lay on the grass.  
"Pretty poor time there babe, next week let's aim to shave five minutes off it yeah?" He stretched out and smiled at her.  
"I won't be doing this next week." Claire snapped and rubbed her forehead, beads of perspiration dotted her skin.  
"Aw you're just sore, next week we'll smash it!" Grant crowed.  
Claire had a sudden moment of clarity and paused to think on how her future would be with this man. It was all green shakes, salad, hikes and gym time. She didn't want any of that.  
"I won't be coming next or the week after that or in fact the week after that..I can't do this Grant." Claire pulled the ring off her finger and handed it to him, his mouth was slack with shock.  
"Claire?"  
She looked at him and knew this was the right decision.  
"I'll be round for my things."  
A sudden lightness filled her body almost like a weight was lifted and she turned and walked away from that part of her life for good. 

To his credit Grant didn't follow her and the walk down was a lot more leisurely. Claire felt free. She would tell her family later and move back in with them for a while. As she reached the bottom of the hill she decided on turning left and taking the shorter walk up to a small pub she'd passed many times but never went in. It was an old style white washed cottage with it's thatched roof and dark stained wooden beams. She decided she would call her parents from there and forget that last year had ever happened. She picked up her pace and soon the familiar sight of The Seated Man Inn greeted her. It was a picturesque little building full of charm on the outside and Claire hoped it would be as equally charming on the inside. Pushing the door open she saw that it was every inch the English country pub.  
In the corner a couple of sideburned sporting older gents played dominos with a dog at their feet.  
A middle aged couple sat in the window seat heavily in conversation and the barmaid leaned on the bar with a welcoming smile and a creamy expanse of cleavage on show.  
"And what'll we be having my doll?" she asked, throwing her tumbling blonde curls over her shoulder.  
"Ooh..a pint of lager and lime please." Claire could almost taste it and swallowed.

"Been out for a trot?" the barmaid was eager for a bit of a chit chat and for once Claire didn't mind.  
"Done a bit of hill walking..not my thing really." she smiled and climbed on the bar stool.  
"It's a funny thing, nowadays we do what was once a normal everyday thing and call it exercise. Our ancestors would'a trotted back n' forth all day." the barmaid went on with a serious edge to her voice.  
"I suppose they would unless they had a horse." Claire smiled and took a quick scan of the room again.  
"Horses was for rich folks." the barmaid placed the pint down and Claire took out her purse to pay.  
"On the house, you look like you need it." her blue eyes flashed with an unreadable expression, Claire thanked her and took a sip.  
"Very refreshing thank you."  
The barmaid stepped back and busied herself wiping down the bar surface even though it looked spotless.

Claire finished her pint and ordered another which again was on the house, despite the oddness of it she accepted and took a seat elsewhere. Unable to get a signal on her phone she sighed and started to regret not calling her father earlier on the walk down. The beer made her head spin and she stood and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and took in her appearance. She didn't like what she saw, yanking her hair out of her bun she let her hair fall to her shoulders and rummaged into her rucksack for some mascara. It was an odd little habit of hers to always put a bit of make up on in the car on the way back from their walks.  
"Pointless." Grant would scoff.  
Suddenly annoyed at the thought of him she stripped down and washed herself all over, aiming the hand dryer upwards she dried off and pulled out a tightly rolled up maxi dress and her flats.  
More pointless stuff as Grant used to say but what did it matter now? His opinions never mattered to her. She felt fresher and more like herself when she walked back into the bar.

"Feel better for it?" the barmaid asked taking in Claire's appearance.  
"Loads." she replied. It was then she noticed the pub was completely empty and an unsettling feeling gnawed at her.  
"Oh, they've all gone." she forced a laugh and kept her phone tightly in her hand.  
"Aye, lunch hour regulars." the barmaid tutted and walked by collecting their glasses.  
Claire felt relief wash over her, it made sense now at least to come back to an empty room.  
"Can I get you another?" the barmaid asked.  
"I better not. The last two sent me dizzy." she said and took a seat.  
"Well lunch is on till quarter to two so if you fancy a bite to eat then I'd recommend our ploughmans. Best in England."  
As if on cue Claire's tummy gave a squeaky rumble.  
"That'd be lovely."  
She tried her phone again but there was still no joy there.

Claire was halfway through her lunch when the rain started, one of those summer flashes that pelted the windows and left thick puddles pooling on the pavement. She sighed, this was another inconvenience she didn't need. The lights flickered over head and the barmaid chuckled.  
"Looks like we're due our monthly power cut. Oh I tell yer!" she said cheerfully.  
"I hope not." Claire replied as the radio went off along with the lights.  
"It happens every so often my doll." the barmaid shrugged.  
Suddenly no longer hungry Claire pushed her plate away and looked out of the window, a rumble of thunder shook the pub and had Claire covering her ears.  
"Interesting." the barmaid said.  
"What?" Claire was in no mood for this.  
A second rumble seemed more deafening and Claire felt her stomach drop. The third one shook her in a way that she didn't understand.  
"Three?! Oh! It is time!" the barmaid was suddenly animated and did a twirl.  
"The gateway will open and the burden will be lifted!"  
She raised her hands up and giggled.  
"Heimdall is watching."

Claire felt a prickling unease now and made for the door...which bolted before her eyes.  
"No! What is going on? Who are you?" Claire pressed her back to the door and watched as the barmaids appearance changed before her eyes.  
Gone was the bold and brassy blonde with large earring and her place stood a red haired younger looking women wearing a long tunic.  
"You are here and that is all that matters." she seized Claire by the arms and dragged her across the room.  
"He waits for you." she said as Claire snatched away.  
"Please..Claire!" she said and took her hand.  
"How do you know my name?" Claire hissed.  
"All in good time. Now please follow me, we must start the ritual."

She led Claire down the steps of the cellar and lit the candles. In the centre of the room was a rock that very much resembled a man seated on a chair. The local legends spoke of how he had fallen in love with a witch but she caught him with another love and turned him to stone. The seated man attracted visitors from all around the world who would climbed on the stone lap and ask him for their hearts desires. Some women had ground against the cold stone pleading for a child, others had asked him for health and wealth.  
"The seated man?" Claire looked over at the stone, a feeling of familiarity hit her.  
"You know of the story?" the barmaid asked with a hopeful smile.  
Claire told her the version of the tale she'd grown up with and watched as the barmaid shook her head with a laugh.  
"Close. Your kind twists the tale as you see fit. That is no simple man..he is a god. Loki did not fall in love for he is too black of heart for such an emotion. My people worshipped the old gods, Loki would demand things of us for he is a cruel god who enjoys tricking and mischief."

Claire's heart hammered in her chest as though she knew where this tale would go.  
"He would have us fornicate and send him offerings, we did it all to please him but he grew jealous when a few worshipped at the altar of Thor. He spoiled our crops, turned our drinking water and fevered our children. We lost half our village to his tricks, he mocked our pain. It was I who cursed him first! He laughed but then Noreen cursed him for the loss of her children, old Dearne cursed him for her loss of sight and suddenly our powerful God was still. Unable to move from his throne. What was left of our village cursed Loki for whatever grievances he had caused us. I called upon the the gods and I cursed him, I bid them turn him to stone and he turned before our eyes, not so brave for his screams rang out for us all to hear and then he was thus." she waved her hand in the direction of the stone.  
"What does this have to do with me?" Claire asked nervously. In her head she picturied herself being sacrificed and was ready to bolt.

"I made a bargain with his mother the goddess Frigga, the curse would be lifted and Loki would be entrusted back to their care if one who wears the mark of Loki would be seated on him, bring him forth from the stone and rouse him like a man." the barmaid cackled.  
"But he is made of stone and I do not have any markings of any God." replied Claire.  
"That is the best part my dear for though he is made of stone he is fully sentient, he hears all, he feels and yet he can do nothing about it all."  
Claire thought that rather cruel and the barmaid smirked.  
"I see your loyalty lies with your master." she said darkly.  
"I don't understand what this has to do with me, plus you're telling me this curse is impossible to lift." it was too much to take in.  
"You have the kiss of Loki's serpents on your hip do you not?" she hissed.  
Claire ran a hand over her hip, she'd paid for the entwined snake symbol on holiday years ago. It wasn't anything special but she'd always loved the look of it on her.  
"The thunder will rumble three times in the sky and she'll wear his mark till the day she shall die." the barmaid sing-songed.

"This is your moment, rouse him and ease the burden for I am weary of walking long past my days. Thor will claim him.." the barmaid backed to the door.  
"And if I can't?" Claire asked, her calmness belying her fear.  
"Then you perish as those before you did."  
The cellar door slammed shut and Claire gave a shriek of panic, beating her fists on the door.  
"Go to him." called the barmaid.  
Claire slumped on the floor and sobbed. This was just her bloody luck to get caught up in some weird pagan otherworldly bollocks.

Loki could hear the pathetic mortal woman wailing. It was all they ever did. Nevertheless he needed her and once freed he would spare her. It had been a great indignity being pawed and toyed at be these mortals who saw him as a symbol of fertility and luck.  
"You wanted worship? Well they worship you now!" that bitch had taunted him in his helpless state. He had suffered the mindless grinding of women upon him and if he'd been flesh he wouldn't have minded, oh he felt his arousal as a cold, dark energy while they they rubbed upon him but always he was left in a state of constant arousal that took days to subside. The loss of his magic and body was a hard blow. That oaf brother of his visited and would talk to him of battles in the nine realms and his Mother would often visit and tell him to be patient and that she loved him. Over the centuries six had tried to rouse him, to free him from his stone vessel and six had died, their throats cut spraying him with blood. He had sobbed piteously not that anyone would notice, each death a waste of everyone's time and another reminder he'd possibly be here for an eternity.

"Please come to me!" he begged but he knew it was futile for she couldn't hear him.  
"Who said that?" she looked up startled.  
Loki felt a ripple of excitement, could it be that she could pick up on his essence and indeed hear his pleas? No one in an age had heard him.  
"Please don't be afraid for I cannot harm you..can you hear my thoughts?" he dared not to hope but it was all he had to cling to.  
"I hear you." she said and rose to her feet.  
Loki wept, finally some interaction that went both ways.  
"Don't cry..I'll try for us. I don't want to die and you don't wish to be trapped any longer." she took a few cautious steps towards him.  
"Please come closer, I can see you." he told her and she scrutinised the stone surface.  
"There is no face to look upon, I am what you see." he sounded broken, it pulled at Claire in ways she wasn't ready for.  
"Well you're a very handsome stone at least..my lord." she didn't know why she added the my lord but it wasn't a time to worry about these things.  
She heard and sniff and dark chuckle, at least he had a sense of humour still despite the circumstances.

"If you would be seated?" Loki asked and so Claire climbed upon him, she sat facing him which no one in an age had done, wrapping her arms around him. He could feel the warmth of her body nestled on him and felt something within him relax.  
"Why do you face me?" he asked her.  
"Why not? It feels sort of..right?" she squirmed about and then her ankles clasped tighter around the back of him. He was surrounded by her warmth and he found he liked it. She placed her forehead against the cool surface of the stone and hummed gently, a soft vibration soothed Loki and he waited till she'd finished before he spoke.  
"Again, please just hold me.." he hated the desperate edge to his voice.  
"I'm not going anywhere." she said knowing full well she was very much stuck there.  
She gently traced her fingers along the smoothness and placed a kiss on the cold surface.

"Do you know what I'm to do? Can you help me get you out in anyway?" she asked.  
"I fear not. The others offered all they could and still I am trapped within this cursed stone!" he shouted.  
"An angry God aren't we?" her fingers trailing over what she hoped was his face, and Loki for all his anger wished to press a kiss to her fingers for the kindness she had shown him. He feared she would die and he would go back to being unheard.  
"A god no longer." his voice cracked and Claire once again pressed her face again the stone and shushed him.  
"A god still." she whispered.  
She wasn't sure if that was true but it was obvious he needed to hear that.  
Claire pondered on what people would say if they saw her kissing and stroking a stone but desperate times called for it. She was determined not to die in this cellar.

"Tell me of yourself my lord. I want to hear your story." She draped herself over what she took to be his lap and Loki told her of Asgard and his adventures. He was occasionally cruel in his stories, his version of events always painted him in a better light than the other gods but Claire began to understand his role as a god.  
He was the bringer of chaos. The fools had worshipped a god who saw them as nothing more than playthings, they'd brought it on themselves. She felt herself warming to him, he was an obvious liar but there was an honesty to his lies.  
"And now I am here." he finished.  
An unfitting end for such a majestic being.  
Claire closed her eyes and conjured up an image in her head.  
"I see you...."

The air thickened in the room and Loki felt a looseness of spirit, almost as though he could move his non existent limbs. Claire could see the face of a man with black hair and sharp features.  
"You have black hair." she spoke softly "and your eyes are filled with storms."  
Loki felt his essence thrumming with an energy, he felt as though he was ready to burst forth from his stone prison.  
'Could it be?' he hoped.  
"Tell me more of what you see!" he asked excitedly.  
"You're tall and pale. Like you're carved from marble.." Clare could see him in her mind, he walked towards her and unbeknownst to her she held her hands out for him.  
Loki felt a warmth rush through his being and then he could make out hands, his own!  
He saw her..his essence sprinted toward her eagerly and their hands met.  
A cold blackness engulfed him and Loki screamed and cursed till light bathed him and he unravelled.

Claire felt the stone crumble beneath her and jumped clear as Loki broke free of his curse and tumbled to the ground. Naked and sucking in deep breaths it was as though he'd been reborn. On his hands and knees he crawled and grasped her ankle. He was weak and in shock.  
She cradled his head and spoke nonsense till his breathing slowed and he could focus.  
"I'm free." he croaked.  
Claire got to her feet and helped herself to an ale from the crates and made him drink it, he gulped it greedily before demanding another and another.  
"We did it!" Claire laughed triumphantly.  
"Not quite my dear." Loki said, his apparent nakedness didn't bother him, he sat with his legs wide as he ate bag after bag of peanuts and drank his way through an entire crate of ale. He was ravenous and not just for food..  
"I get my magic back once I have been roused like a man." he quirked an eyebrow.  
Claire knew what that meant.  
"Kneel." he chuckled as she did as he ordered.

Claire was inches from his large and rather godly cock, bigger than most men's erections by far. She gulped and took a breath.  
She took him in her mouth and set to working her hands and mouth in a rhythm for him, he was fully hard within seconds. He groaned and thrust up into her mouth, making her gag a few times.  
Loki made her spread her thighs and pressed his face between them. Her womanly scent greeted him and he licked and suckled at her cunt till she whimpered.  
He stroked up and down her lips with his cock and pushed in, she felt herself giveaway to his formidable length. Claire's nails sank into his flesh and Loki growled his approval.  
"Oh my god!" she keened when he began rocking his hips against her.  
"Who is your god?" Loki grabbed her chin and looked down at her.  
"You are." she wailed.  
"Say. My. Name." each word was followed by a thrust of his hips.  
"Loki!" she gasped.  
His breath was suddenly warm against her ear "Good little mortal." he teased.  
Claire felt the dizzying pulsations of her release course through her body and Loki gave a smug chuckle at how easily she came apart.  
Seeking his own pleasure now he rutted her hard and fast, he thought of Asgard, of his magic and his freedom, he came with an animalistic roar. The pleasure of his release stretched out as the sting of his returning magic ran the length of his body.

He wrapped his arms around Claire and lifted her with ease. His lips hungrily claimed hers before he placed her on her feet. She lowered her dress and watched as he shimmered into his full regal outfit and gave her a slight bow.  
"I offer you my truest and sincerest thanks."  
He walked to the large wooden door and snatched it off it hinges without a moments pause.  
"Come." he ordered Claire and she meekly followed him through the door and up the steps to the bar room of the pub.  
Spying a flash of red hair he waited till the barmaid revealed herself.  
"Hild." Loki hissed menacingly.  
"Loki." she seemed respectful of him and knelt. "End it now."  
Claire watched as Loki gently placed each hand on the side of her face, he whispered something and Hild nodded. A sickening crack left the barmaid slumped on the floor with her head twisted unnaturally. Claire watched in further disbelief as the body of Hild rapidly turned to dust. Her legs weakened and she gripped a chair to steady herself.

 

Outside the sky flashed lightening and Loki tapped his foot as though impatient.  
"Such pomp and ceremony." he tutted as he awaited Thor. "You may leave."  
Claire stood frozen to the spot, he was so dismissive that it hurt.  
"Are you deaf? Go!" he spat. "Or do you linger to catch a glimpse of the mighty Thor?"  
Instantly Claire saw through his bluster, daring to step closer she placed a kiss on his cheek. Loki stiffened as though she insulted him.  
"I claim loyalty to you and you only."  
She made to step away till he made a grab for her, pulling her against him.  
"You shall see me again." his eyes flash with barely concealed lust.  
"I'll be waiting for you."  
The sky crackled overhead and Loki drew her in for their parting kiss. Claire was shoved away from him still breathless as a whirl of energy whipped him away from her view and out of her life. She crumpled to the ground.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All day she'd been restless.  
Months had passed. Life had changed so much since that fateful day. Claire had found herself a small flat and took more walks on her own. She opened the door to her flat and struggled in with her shopping. In an instant she knew.  
"Loki?"  
She dropped the bags and pushed the door open to her living room.  
A hand clapped over her mouth and she was pulled backwards towards her bedroom.  
The scent of a cold night and fresh evergreens filled her nose and she smiled.  
Claire was sent sprawling on her bed before a very eager and very naked God was upon her.  
"Did you miss me?" she teased him.  
"Not as much as you missed me, walking around with your lips curving downwards." his slender fingers made easy work of removing her clothing.  
"That would suggest you've been watching me." she said smugly.  
He pressed a kiss to her tattoo and ran his hands up to cup her breasts.  
"I keep a close eye on that which is mine." he licked her inner thigh making her gasp.  
"And what have you seen?" she grabbed at his hair and pushed him to where she wanted the feel of his tongue.  
"Everything. Every caress, every pass of your fingers between your quim and every cry of my name that fell from your hungry little mortal mouth." he sucked her folds up between his lips and swirled his tongue over her swollen bud. Claire arched upwards and writhed against him.  
"My god.." she cried out.  
His hands clasped hers.  
"Say my name..."


End file.
